<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giving Sally What She Needs by sheltie1987</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468919">Giving Sally What She Needs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987'>sheltie1987</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally is in dire need of relief and who's to come to her rescue, but her son Percy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson/Sally Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giving Sally What She Needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Giving Sally What She Needs</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By: Sheltie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N: so it’s been quite a while since I did a PJ M story. Sorry for that. I apologize for the title of this one. I had one at the start before actually writing this, but as soon as I finished it didn’t feel right so I became stuck on what to call it. I settled on this though I don’t think it feels right. I wrote this in one sitting then went back to it to refine it and make it better. Warning this contains incest.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warning this is an M rated story</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Percy heard it again, for another night. His room and his mom’s were right next to each other and the walls were thin. He could hear her moans, pants and the rocking bed springs. He knew what she was doing. She was attempting to relieve herself. At first Percy didn’t understand, but one night his curiosity got the best of him and he snuck out of bed and peeked into his mom’s room. On the bed he found Sally Jackson lying on her bed, her legs spread wide as she worked a dildo back and forth while her other hand rubbed her clit.</p><p>“Yes, yes, a bit more, a bit more” Sally panted, trying to be as quiet as she possibly could.</p><p>Percy was fixated at the sight. The first time he’s ever seen a sexual act. This is what awoken him sexually. This moment, event imprinted in his mind. His eyes roved from the pumping dildo to the sight of Sally’s breasts heaving. Sally was completely naked, her sleep shirt lying on the other side of her, her shorts hanging off one ankle.</p><p>Sally reached her peak, her back arched off the mattress. She let out the a moan that she swallowed to not awaken her son not knowing that he was watching her.</p><p>Percy after seeing this crept back to his room with a full hard-on.</p><p>/Scene Break/</p><p>Percy spent several nights watching Sally. She didn’t get herself off every night, but she stuck to a certain schedule. Percy learned it fast. By his third viewing he gotten to masturbating himself. He’d sneak hand towels and such from the linen closet and when they were spent he’d stuff them in the laundry and wash them himself so his mom wouldn’t notice.</p><p>Then it all came ahead one night. Percy couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He felt he needed to do more. Not to just relieve himself, but his mom. He saw how frustrated Sally was becoming no matter how many times she masturbated.</p><p>He crept into the room being as quiet as he could. He removed his boxers and his sleep shirt. Sally was in the throes of her climax as Percy got on the bed. As she was coming down from her high she saw her son and panicked.</p><p>“Percy, what are you, why are you, what” she babbled.</p><p>Percy said nothing as he pressed a finger to Sally’s lips.</p><p>“Mom, just let me take care of you” he murmured.</p><p>Sally watched as Percy’s hand reached out and touched her, touched her breast. She wanted to tell him that this was wrong, that they shouldn’t be doing this. But the feel of Percy’s hand cupping her breast thrilled her. It had been so long since she had been touched there by a man. A groan escaped her lips as Percy’s hand squeezed and caressed one of Sally’s mounds of flesh. Then his other joined taking in her other mound. More moans came out as she was being fondled.</p><p>“Oh Percy, Percy honey” Sally uttered.</p><p>Percy felt a spike of confidence hearing his mom speak like this. He wasn’t a novice when it came to the opposite sex. He had a girlfriend, Annabeth, and they’ve gone quite far though not all the way. Yet. This would be the first time he’ll have sex. As he groped his mom he relished in feeling Sally’s breasts, the same breasts that he had suckled from. They were so full and still yet a firmness even at her age. They were bigger than Annabeth’s that was for sure.</p><p>“Percy, Percy” Sally panted, “stop.”</p><p>Percy finally paused his ministrations.</p><p>Sally then boldly grabbed the back of her son’s head and pulled him close, their lips touching. This was no kiss between mother and son. It was a kiss between lovers. Percy was a bit shocked, but then pressed forward. They continued to kiss as Sally wrapped an arm around her son’s waist and pulled him flush against her body.</p><p>Percy felt Sally’s mature body, her hard nipples, his cock sandwiched.</p><p>“You feel so big, my little boy” Sally purred.</p><p>“I’m not so little anymore” Percy quipped.</p><p>“No I guess not” Sally giggled.</p><p>She slipped her hand between their bodies and grasped Percy’s cock. It felt so stiff and firm in her hand. A thrill ran up her spine as she was holding it. It had been so long. Slowly she began to pump him.</p><p>Percy groaned, “oh mom.”</p><p>“That’s right baby, let mommy take care of this swelling. I’ll make sure it goes down” Sally purred.</p><p>She continued her hand job relishing the experience. Her thumb swiped across the throbbing mushroom head collecting the beading pre-come.</p><p>Percy pushed his lips back onto Sally’s resuming their kiss. They made out with every momentary pause a thin string of saliva connecting them. Then tongues were added to the equation. Sally was thrilled that her son knew how to French. She thought it was a good first step to what she really wanted.</p><p>Finally when they pulled away Sally looked into Percy’s eyes.</p><p>“Lay back honey, mommy is going to take of you” Sally said.</p><p>Percy obeyed like any good son would do. His cock was jutting straight up, twitching eagerly.</p><p>Sally leaned forward, her head lowering down as her mouth opened, taking in her son’s cock. Percy’s musky scent filled her nostrils and it got her wetter. Her lips sealed around the meaty phallus. She tasted her son, the salty flavor with a mix of something that she could her finger on. She bobbed her head back and forth as she applied suction.</p><p>Percy groaned as he was getting blown by his mom. She was so much better than Annabeth and as far as he was concern Annabeth was a damn pro though his experience in blowjobs wasn’t very extensive. But he’s had some. His mind flashback to a time when he got a double blow by both Annabeth and Silena. But his mind didn’t linger long on the memory as he felt Sally’s hand gently cup and caress his sack.</p><p>Sally was amazed by how big and thick her son was. He had to be the biggest cock she’s ever taken in her mouth with Percy’s dad being the second.</p><p><em>Maybe it runs in the family</em> she thought.</p><p>On that note she knew who Percy’s dad was, but never told him. There was an agreement between the two. Percy wouldn’t meet his father until he was eighteen. Percy knew this since Sally told him.</p><p>Sally’s tongue swirled around Percy’s cock as she continued her suck and bob. Her mouth was getting a bit sore as it had been a while since she’s sucked a guy off. But she wasn't going to stop, no, she was going to take care of her baby boy’s swelling. It was a mother’s duty to kiss all booboos away after all. Though this was an actual one, she’d make an exception.</p><p>“Oh mom, this feels so good. Suck me, suck me good” Percy muttered as his hips jerked upwards.</p><p>Sally pulled back til only the head was left in her mouth suckling on it like it was a lollipop. Her eyes flicked upwards meeting her son’s. She then fully removed her mouth and let her tongue bath the slick stick of meat. It tasted so good, she couldn’t get enough of it. Her mouth then returned to the task at hand and sucked Percy like a popsicle.</p><p>“Mom, I’m, I’m, I’m gonna come” Percy warned as all the stimulation he was receiving reached its peak.</p><p>Sally readied herself for the onslaught and she wasn’t left wanting. Her mouth was filled with the salty cream. It made her tingle all over as she swallowed to allow more into her mouth. She was amazed by how much he was coming through. It wasn’t typical for a boy even his young age to dump such a massive load.</p><p>When Percy was finally finished he felt wiped. He laid there breathing hard.</p><p>Sally pulled up, her mouth full of her son’s seed. She swirled it a bit in her mouth then swallowed.</p><p>“Mmm, you taste yummy” she murmured.</p><p>“Mom that was amazing” Percy declared.</p><p>“I’m glad you liked dear” Sally said with a smile. “Now then, I believe I taught you to be a good boy and return the favor.” As she leaned back and spread her legs revealing her very aroused wet hole.</p><p>Percy nodded as he pulled himself up then leaned forward, his head aimed right between his mom’s legs.</p><p>Sally gasped as she felt Percy’s mouth on her lower lips.</p><p>“Oh honey” she muttered.</p><p>Percy wasn’t a stranger when it came to cunnlingus. He and Annabeth had done it a couple times and he had done it with Silena as well. He wasn’t a pro by any means, but knew what to do.</p><p>Sally placed her hands on Percy’s head to keep him there, her hips bucked as she fucked her son’s face.</p><p>“Oh god yes, yes. Mmmm, yes, that’s it honey, fuck me, fuck my pussy” she moaned. “Oh god, you’re good at this, so good.”</p><p>This boosted Percy’s confidence as he surged forth with greater gusto. His tongue worming around inside his mom’s snatch, tasting every inch of it. He could feel the walls of his mom’s pink sheath contracting around his pink muscle. When his tongue wasn’t doing the work he applied suction as he kissed Sally’s lower lips. When Sally’s clit popped out its hood Percy shifted attention to the nub, licking and gently sucking it.</p><p>Sally cried out as she felt all these wonderful illicit sensations. Her son giving all sorts of pleasure that she thought was long gone. Her breathing became more labored as she felt herself reaching that grand peak.</p><p>“OH PERCY HONEY YES!” Percy’s mom yowled.</p><p>Percy’s face was coated with his mom’s juices. When he was finally able to pull away his face was shining as it was flush.</p><p>“Oh honey, you made such a mess” Sally said in a motherly tone, “let me clean you up.”</p><p>She pulled Percy’s head down to hers letting her tongue slither out. Licking, lapping cleaning Percy face of her juices. This was new to Percy since all other times he had to clean up with some kind of towel or something.</p><p>Once cleaned up they kissed.</p><p>“Mom, can I, can I put in you?” Percy asked with hesitation.</p><p>Sally wanted to laugh since all that they’ve done he still had to ask, but she did teach him to ask permission before doing things. So the fault kind of laid with her.</p><p>“Of course dear” she said.</p><p>They got into position, good ol’ missionary. Sally guided her son into her slit. He had gotten hard again as he orally pleasured her. She was so pleased with the young man’s quick recovery time.</p><p>“Ohh yes” Sally moaned as she penetrated by a real cock for the first time in a long time.</p><p>Percy groaned as he was entering his first ever pussy. And the fact that it was the same one that he had come out of was not something he’d ever thought he’d do. When he was fully sheathed he paused just to relish the moment.</p><p>“Percy honey, you fit me so perfectly” Sally muttered in a breathy tone.</p><p>She loved how big he was and how much he filled her.</p><p>“Now dear, fuck me” she said lustfully.</p><p>Hearing his mom say such a thing was shocking to Percy then instantly thrilled him. He slowly began to saw in and out of her letting out groans, moans and grunts as he got into a rhythm.</p><p>“Shit, this feels so good, it feels so good” Percy grunted, “mom, your pussy feels so good. Oh fuck.”</p><p>Sally smiled as she flexed her pussy walls making Percy groaned loudly.</p><p>Sweat coated their bodies as their skin went flush with their exertions.</p><p>Sally had her arms wrapped around Percy’s neck, her legs locked around the back of his knees to keep him inside, but enough space so he could really pound her.</p><p>“Harder, harder Percy, fuck me hard. I want to feel it” Sally moaned.</p><p>Percy pushed himself to match his mom’s expectations. He had wanted to really take his time with this, but with Sally wanting more he shifted to accommodate her. This was all for his mom after all. His hips pistoned back and forth like a locomotive going at full speed.</p><p>“Yes, yes, oh yes. That’s it honey, that’s it. Oh fuck me, oh god yes” Sally mewled like a wanton whore.</p><p>This was like music to Percy’s ears. Like listening to a new favorite song for the first time. Instantly knowing that this was going to be a favorite all-time.</p><p>The room filled with the sounds of panting, groaning, grunting, moaning that was in time of the symphony of skin slapping against skin, the squishing sound of Sally’s juices splashing out every time Percy pulled out. Both were building up to a point of no return.</p><p>“OH Percy!” Sally cried out as she orgasmed.</p><p>“MOM!” Percy roared as he jettisoned his load.</p><p>Sally felt Percy’s seed fill her and she felt so warm inside and out.</p><p>They laid there, both breathing hard. Both completely covered with sweat.</p><p>“That was wonderful honey” Sally murmured.</p><p>Percy smiled and pecked his mom on the lips.</p><p>“Love you mom” he said.</p><p>“Love you too” Sally said.</p><p>A period of silence stretched then it broke.</p><p>“I think we both need a shower” Sally commented.</p><p>This perked Percy up both above and below.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: yes, I left this open to add onto more if you all want it. Thanks for reading and please review.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>